This invention relates to a method for more readily sighting engine components such as oil and transmission fluid dipsticks, in-line filters, fluid reservoirs and other routine maintenance components. Routine maintenance of an engine, especially automobile and truck engines, requires the periodic check of engine fluid levels. In the past, sighting such engine components as the aforenoted dipsticks has been difficult even for the trained eye. Quite often the engine compartment is soiled due to engine fluid seepage onto the block and about the engine compartment walls. Road debris is also blown-up from underneath the vehicle thereby depositing road salts and mud, etcetera, into the engine compartment and onto the engine block and components. It therefore becomes a messy matter to lean over the engine to look for the engine components which are still further hidden by other engine components e.g. the air filter housing, hoses, heat baffles or other accessories.
Presently, the market bears no real solution to this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,713 simply discloses an expensive electronic dipstick which is directed towards monitoring the oil level such that one presumably never has to open the hood to check the crankcase oil level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,704 simply shows a device for cleaning a dipstick. The patent does not disclose any means which would lead one to sighting the dipstick in a more rapid manner. In fact, such a device may even hamper sighting the dipstick due to its odd shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,332 shows a device to illuminate a dipstick which includes an electric lamp which only operate once the dipstick is removed.
Also available in the market today through automobile specialty retailers are chrome dipsticks. The graspable portion of the chrome plated dipstick could be in differing shapes such as daggers and the common looped ring. Chrome plating of engine parts is popular among car enthusiasts but does not readily improve the ability of one to sight the dipstick unless it is the sole chrome part in that general area of the engine.